


Breakfast Disaster

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [111]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Cooking, Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Pancakes, kitchen disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set three years in the future. Sam tries to make Dean and Castiel breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Disaster

Dean finds Sam in the kitchen sitting on the floor wearing nothing but an apron and what looks like a half a bag of flour. The kitchen is _wrecked,_ broken eggs all over the counter, flour all over Sam and dusted across the tiles and a half a container of milk lying in a puddle on the stove.

 

A tiny sniffle draws Dean’s attention away from the mess. “Oh, Sammy, what’s wrong?” He closes the distance between them and kneels beside his brother.

 

Sam whines. “Wanted to make you and Cas breakfast in bed,” he mumbles.

 

Dean can’t help but smile. “Baby, you know you can’t bake. Remember that time you tried to make a cake when I turned twenty-seven and it ended up on the ceiling? Or how you tried to make cookies in middle school and you got chocolate chips under the bed and behind the stove and _under the floorboards_? Or that time a few years ago when you tried to make pie and it was awesome, but there was a dead mouse in it?”

 

Sam nods miserably. “I remember. ‘m sorry. I just wanted to do something special for you.”

 

Dean pulls his pet into his arms. “Oh, Sammy... You already do something special every day. You make me happy just by _existing._ ”

 

Sam sniffles. “R-really?”

 

“Really, Sammy. Now no more tears. I’ll clean up and then we can microwave some frozen pancakes. If we work together, we can finish by the time Cas gets up, okay?”

 

Sam frowns. “Okay, Master.”

 

Dean coos. “None of that, Sam. Smile for me.”

 

Sam gives him a watery smile.

 

Dean grins. “That’s my good boy.”


End file.
